The Senshi Fairy Chronicles
by rogue-scholar07
Summary: Nearly a thousand years ago, Magic thrived among the planets of Earth's solar system-until the kingdom fell. But hope is not yet lost. The Senshi-warrior fairies of old-have been reborn on Earth and await the arrival of their new princess. As darkness threatens the magical dimension once more, it's up to Setsuna, Roxy, and their new friends to stop it.
1. Falling from Grace: Setsuna's Tale

**Another crossover of sorts for your reading pleasure. In an attempt to fit the Sailor Moon universe in with the Magical Dimension, I came up with this. **

**I don't own anything in this chapter; everything is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Rainbow/Nickelodeon. No profit is made from this work of fanfiction unless staving off my own personal boredom counts for something. **

**The Senshi Fairy Chronicles**

**1. Falling from Grace-Setsuna's Tale**

_Once Upon a Time…_

There was a very powerful kingdom, one that spanned the entirety of the solar system inhabited by the planet Earth. All nine planets and most of their moons were inhabited by magical beings and plain humans alike, with life supporting spells and machinery protecting their cities from their harsh environments. The reigning High Queen (for there was never a king strong enough to lead the planets, at that time) lived in her grand palace on Earth's moon, while most of the other kingdoms were ruled by powerful Fairies who banded together to defend their kingdom from threats—both without and within. These brave, strong women were given the designation of Senshi by their counterparts in other realms, and the title and crown of each planet was passed from mother to daughter (or in some rare occasions to a niece or cousin). Earth operated a little differently. While they had the power to produce Senshi, their greatest warriors were usually male.

Everything in the great kingdom had been going well, up until a mysterious dark energy began to take over their world. For years, the Senshi Queens tried to fight it, but even their best efforts weren't going to be enough and they knew it.

"We have no alternative." A tall woman easily in her twenties spoke gravely. She had hair so dark green that it was nearly black, darkly tanned skin, and deep red eyes. She was Setsuna, Queen of Pluto and Guardian of the Time Gate. She was dressed in one of her finest black gowns, a garnet choker glimmering from its resting place on her neck. "The only way to stay our opponent's progress is for Saturn to use her Death Reborn Revolution attack."

"But what of our people?" A voluptuous blue-eyed blonde woman asked. Her gown was an orangey-gold color and an amber necklace rested just above her breasts. She was Minako, Senshi of Love and Beauty as well as the Queen of Venus. "We will **all** be wiped out if Saturn raises her scythe."

"If the rest of us combine our powers, we can save one planet." A blue-haired woman with eyes the same color as her hair said, her gaze fixed on the data pad in front of her. Like all Mercurian Senshi, Ami was a genius and an avid scholar. Her pale blue gown was much simpler than that of her fellow queens, and a sapphire pendant on a chain draped around her neck. "Since this being seems to have no interest in Earth and the young Moon Princess is engaged to their Prince, it is the most logical choice. We can each transport the children of the royal lines to Earth while we fight."

"All of us can't." The soft yet powerful voice of a small woman with chin-length black hair and alabaster skin stated. Her amethyst eyes never left Setsuna's garnet ones. Hotaru, Senshi of Saturn, was the most powerful of the Senshi, but she also happened to be the youngest. Her violet gown was a fair bit more child-like than those the other Senshi wore. A star-shaped amethyst stone was attached to the silver collar necklace she wore. "Setsuna and I do not have any children or siblings. I have cousins I can send, but Setsuna is the last of her line."

"Hotaru, you haven't ever _been_ in battle." Queen Rei of Mars remarked, flicking a strand of long raven hair over her pale shoulders. Her hair contrasted her blood red gown and ruby choker beautifully. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't feel comfortable fighting alongside an untried Senshi." Mars, like Jupiter and Uranus, was a Warrior Planet. To become Queen, the next in line for the throne need to defeat the reigning monarch in battle. The idea of fighting beside a young and untested warrior did not sit well with the dark-haired Martian.

"By the end of this battle, she will be more tried and tested than she ever should have been." Haruka of Uranus pointed out, emerald eyes determined and focused. Her sandy blonde hair was cut short, like a man's, and she wore a suit instead of the traditional dresses her fellow Senshi chose for this meeting. Still, a golden gem with deep blue impurities glimmered from its spot on her chest, where it acted as a broach. "Ami, what will this power combination cost us?"

Ami's deep blue eyes fell to the screen of her data pad. "Our lives. It will cost almost all of us our lives." Her usually calm voice was exceptionally distressed. "With Setsuna wielding the Garnet Staff for a boost and Queen Serenity using the _Ginzhuishou_, we can send our souls into the future to be reborn in new bodies, but it would be many generations from now. The only reason Setsuna will still be here at the end of it all is because there is no one else who can be trained as a Plutonian Senshi. As Hotaru said, she is the last of her line and is therefore the only one who can guard the time gate."

"And in the meantime, we would all die and our planets rendered uninhabitable until our souls are reborn." Minako was clearly not thrilled with this news. "And how will we find each other? There's no way all of us will be reborn in the same area!"

"Mina, you're worrying too much." A tall, sturdily-built woman with chestnut hair and forest green eyes remarked to the blonde Senshi of Love and Beauty. She was Makoto, Queen of Jupiter. Her gown was forest green with pink trim, and a simple emerald necklace adorned her upper body. "As a Venusian, you should know that soul mates prefer to be reborn in close proximity to each other. We will find our lovers first and then locate the other Senshi." It was a well-guarded secret that all of the Sol system Senshi only married males to perpetuate the royal bloodlines. The soul mate of a planetary Senshi was always another woman. Although Saturn usually didn't live long enough to find hers, the other Senshi typically met their soul mates by the time they reached adulthood.

"It can't be avoided, Minako." A woman with wavy teal hair and sapphire eyes soothed. Her multi-toned blue gown looked like ocean waves, and an aquamarine necklace sparkled in the light. She was Queen Michiru of Neptune, Senshi of the Seas and Haruka's wife. The two Outer Senshi flew in the face of social convention and had a private wedding on Earth. "For there to be any hope of someday reviving our kingdoms, we have to make this sacrifice."

"It is made in vain!" The blonde Venusian spat. "Without at least one surviving Senshi, there is no hope for reviving our worlds!"

"It will not be in vain." Michiru hissed, deep eyes swirling like miniature whirlpools. "I saw someone in the Deep Aqua Mirror—a princess of the Lunarian royal line in the distant future. She will help free Earth's magic from a darkness I cannot discern. Whenever this princess comes into her powers, the young women bearing our souls will begin to awaken, and Setsuna will be there to train them."

"Don't count on us having the same names in our next lives." Rei remarked. "Our souls' previous incarnations had different names and appearances than us. We will probably look slightly different than we currently do."

"Somehow, I don't think that will stop us." Hotaru offered a small smile. "We will see each other again, no matter how long it takes."

* * *

Hot tears of desperation rolled down Setsuna's dark cheeks. It had never bothered her before, but the thought of being forced to guard the Time Gate for the rest of her years weighed heavily upon her as she watched their final battle unfold. She would never again get to visit the worlds outside the solar system. She would not watch High Princess Serenity's marriage to Prince Endymion or see their children.

She would never know her soul mate. Sure, she had maintained a crush on Queen Serenity for the better part of the last ten years, but she knew that the silver-haired Moon Queen wasn't her soul mate. No, the woman of her dreams was somewhere out there, living her life in blissful ignorance on some other planet.

A giant orb of multicolored energy appeared on the horizon. With a trembling hand, Setsuna raised the Garnet Staff and called upon all the power she could spare, sending it to that giant collection of Senshi energy. It drained her of her energy reserves, but that mattered little to her. It wasn't as if she would need that much of it to watch the Time Gate. Nobody wanted to visit there. Ever.

As the large orb exploded, sending a shockwave through the solar system destined to destroy all magic on the other planets, the large garnet gem on the top of the staff enveloped the Queen in a flash of light and sent her directly to the Time Gate. Despite the handful of royal servants previously transported to help interpret the large amounts of data the gate sent out, the green-haired fairy felt completely isolated.

"Do not feel so discouraged, my dark Queen." Setsuna gasped, turning around to see the (most entirely unexpected) blue form of Arcadia—the very first fairy.

"Arcadia!" she quickly bowed her head in submission. The great ruler of the Golden Kingdom was always to be treated with the highest respect. She felt so unworthy for not only failing to recognize the great Fairy's presence, but for the tears still in her red eyes. "Why…?"

"My child, do not be so frightened." The elder fairy soothed, wiping away a tear with one of her hands. "All hope is not yet lost."

"How is it not lost?" Setsuna looked away. "The Senshi are dead. Their talismans were destroyed with them. The Silver Millennium lays in ruins…the royal princes and princesses will never see their planets again. Tell me how there is hope to be found in this situation!"

"Setsuna."Arcadia voiced a soft command, compelling the queen of Pluto to look her in the eyes. "Do not doubt Michiru's vision. The Senshi will return someday, and you must be ready to help train them and their princess to fight."

"But…Princess Serenity is grown and soon to marry." The dark-haired fairy frowned, guilt and despair clouding her thoughts. "She can only heal, not fight."

A knowing smile crossed Arcadia's lips. The blue-skinned Ethereal pointed to a brilliant pink thread running through the tapestry of the Time Stream. "Do you see that thread?"

"Yes, I see it." Though she wasn't sure what it had to do with anything…

"Look into it." And she did just that, calling the thread out from the flow of time and examining it. The image of a pink-haired fairy in a green outfit flitted through her mind.

"Who…who is that?" She frowned. "Is that the girl Michiru saw?"

"Yes, and when the time comes, you will know her by name." Arcadia explained. "She is the Princess you are looking for: a child of Lunarian and Earthling blood capable of fighting alongside her Senshi. When she awakens, so will her guardians."

"I will not stop looking for her." The Senshi of Time and the Afterlife bowed her head solemnly. "No matter how long it takes, I will find her."

"It will take many years, but you will succeed. Oh, and one more thing." Arcadia halted. "In two hundred years, you are to attend the festival of the Twin Full Moons on Solaria. Wear something nice." And with that mysterious message, the First Fairy disappeared in a flash of golden light, leaving behind a slightly less confused—though by no means any less sad—Time guardian.

* * *

In the span of two centuries, Setsuna found that she didn't spend _all_ of her time at the Time Gate, though it still occupied most of her energy. Since whatever resided in the time stream did not age, she could leave her servants to observe the gateway to both past and future for a few hours while she engaged in important social calls. She attended Princess Serenity's wedding to Prince Endymion, and visited the last of the Lunarian royals approximately once every five years. As a result, some of the information pertaining to the Senshi's eventual rebirth made its way into the Queen's personal annals and eventually the Royal Library.

Eventually, as all mortals do, Serenity died and her descendants reigned in her place. Five generations had cycled through the thrones of Earth in their home base of Tir Na nOg by the time that all-important Twin Full Moons Festival came around, and all of the queens and kings looked more or less identical. Serenity was the last fair-haired person in the lineage; all of her heirs favored her ebony-haired, stormy-eyed husband. Although, Morgana—the newest to the throne—had married a blond merchant's son named Klaus and was now expecting a child. Setsuna selfishly hoped that this one would provide a much-needed break in the monotony of its ancestors and have Serenity's golden hair.

She shouldn't have even gone to Solaria. Not with so many fairies disappearing for reasons unknown. Queen Morgana and her sister Nebula wanted all the warriors they could spare to patrol the kingdom. Now was not the time to be mingling with commoners on another planet. But, Arcadia pretty much ordered her to go to this festival, and one did not disobey the Ancient One…

Solaria was a Mercury-sized world with the power of Sun and Moon as its heart—the energy that kept the planet's magical essences in the proper order. It never rained here, so days and nights were perfectly clear. During the decades before the Silver Millennium's fall, several members of high-ranking noble Lunarian families immigrated to Solaria and married into its upper class, accounting for the unusually high number of people with blue-to-pink eyes and white-or-silver hair on this world formerly dominated by shades of gold and red.

It made the planet-less Queen incredibly homesick. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she slammed into another person. "Oh, by _Serenity_! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, looking down to see who she had nearly run over. A pair of embarrassed lavender eyes looked back into her garnet ones through a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. "Are you injured?"

"No, I am quite fine. And it's my fault for not watching where I was going." A very cultured voice responded from the young woman with the intriguing eyes. She had long silvery hair restrained by a lavender scarf and pale skin. She wore a loose lavender peasant blouse, a long dark green skirt, and a pair of simple sandals. Obviously this person came from a noble family and had Lunarian blood in her veins. "Although I'm glad I almost ran you over. These things are lonely affairs when you have no one to talk to."

"I quite agree." Setsuna sighed. She hadn't realized that the Twin Full Moons Festival was a sort of _fertility_ ritual until she was already on Solaria. "It is difficult for an outsider to understand all that is going on here. But I am getting ahead of myself." She took a minute to calm her suddenly racing thoughts. Why did such a young lady have her so discombobulated? "My name is Setsuna Meioh; my apologies for nearly knocking you on your hind end."

"Iris DuFour and I don't mind." The silver-haired young woman smiled. "If it means that I got to meet such an interesting tourist, it was worth it. I imagine you have quite the story."

The last Senshi of Time quirked a dark green eyebrow. "Most people don't care about other people's tales of woe."

"True, but I'm the Fairy of Storytelling; I'm not like most people here." Iris smiled. "If I am not being too forward, perhaps we could speak in a more private setting? I know a place down the street from here that serves excellent wine…"

She wasn't sure what it was, but there was something in Iris's lavender eyes that compelled the dark-haired woman to accept. Perhaps it was a reflection of her loneliness. Perhaps it was the sight of someone who so closely resembled the Queen Serenity who sacrificed herself to save a future she could not see. Whatever the reason, Setsuna nodded. "That sounds lovely. Would you show me the way?"

* * *

It didn't take Setsuna very long to realize why the willowy Troubadour Fairy had such a hold on her mind and body. After so many years of waiting in isolation, the Senshi of Time had finally found her soul-mate. In no less than six months, she had fallen head over heels for the young woman she met on Solaria.

But as her love life finally seemed to be coming together, a terrible threat seized the magical population of Earth. A group of wizards—driven by greed and lust—began a campaign to seal away all the fairies on the planet and rip off their wings to gain the power of the fairies for themselves. The last stand of Earth's magical population was to take place in two weeks' time.

Enough time for Setsuna to say goodbye to Iris before returning to the Time Gate. The foolish Wizards might be just stupid enough to attempt to cross through her world and into the future, and she could no longer afford to be away from it.

She knew it was for the best, but that didn't make the choice any less painful.

"I wish there were another way." She murmured, tears in her eyes as she held Iris close to her body.

"Why not ask for help?" Iris inquired, tears threatening to spill from her own lavender eyes.

"These Wizards…they think Earth is the only planet capable of supporting life." Garnet eyes squeezed shut. "If we fail, they will think they have won and the rest of the magical dimension will be safe from their power. They're strong enough with Diana and Aurora's wings; what do you think they would do if they managed to snatch the wings away from the one bearing the Dragon's Flame the Dominoans prize so highly?"

"I'll never see you again." The silver-haired woman whispered, her voice cracking with the pain of losing the one person she had ever truly cared for.

"I know." And that thought tore Setsuna apart. "But I will leave you something to remember me by." She pulled away from the smaller fairy briefly, summoning a small wooden box out of thin air. It was old and made from the peculiar black wood of a tree native to the moon Charon. She handed the box to her lover, who opened it with trembling hands.

"Oh, Setsuna…" Iris murmured, carefully lifting a pendant on a silver chain out of the box. A large black opal set amidst a perimeter of tiny garnets glistened in the low light of Iris's quarters.

"That pendant has been in my family for generations." Setsuna explained, gently taking the necklace from the quivering Fairy of Stories and draping it around her lover's neck. "I want you to keep it."

"I won't ever take it off." Iris breathed, taking off her glasses and wiping them on the hem of her skirt. "Can you stay the night?" She would prefer a much more…passionate goodbye, if at all possible.

A small smirk crossed Setsuna's dark lips. "I believe I can manage that."

* * *

Being forced to stand back and watch a battle she knew would end in tragedy brought a sense of déjà vu to the guardian of the Time Gate. It felt like the end of the Silver Millennium all over again, and she wasn't sure she could handle the loneliness this time around.

"Queen Setsuna, we have visitors in sector 3." One of her servants informed her. "A fairy and a human male."

"I will see to them. Keep watch here." The dark queen told the female servant before using the power of her staff to teleport her to the site of her visitor's arrival. She was surprised to find Morgana and Klaus standing before her, a small cloth-wrapped bundle in the Earth Queen's arms.

"Please, we haven't time to spare." Morgana pleaded with the older fairy, tears in her dark eyes.

"Morgana, what is it?" Setsuna inquired. "Why have you and Klaus come here? You should be with your warriors."

"My warriors are buying us time." Klaus spoke. "If the Wizards learn of Roxana's magical potential, all hope is lost."

"Roxana." Setsuna breathed as the bundle in Morgana's arms began to whimper. The onyx-haired Fairy of Thought tenderly peeled away a section of cloth, revealing the face of a pink-haired infant. That hair…this child would become the fairy Arcadia showed her in the time stream! But how could they save her? "Taking her into the past is far too dangerous." The lonely Senshi muttered to herself, but then looked at the King and Queen. "The only way this will work is to transport you three into the future." Garnet eyes met Morgana's stormy blue ones. For this plan to work, Klaus's memories would have to be wiped clean and new ones implanted, something only Morgana was capable of doing.

"Whatever it takes." Klaus insisted, not quite knowing what this act would cost him.

"Very well." Setsuna nodded. She knew that this wasn't the only way to travel across time and that the Wizards were wily enough to utilize another one once Morgana's plans came to light, but it was the best chance for the princess to grow to maturity. "Follow me closely; the Time Stream can be a dangerous place."


	2. Angel Undercover: Mina's Tale

**Author's note: I feel the need to point out here that I will be using the English dub first names for some of the Senshi, but keeping their Japanese names for others. This is mainly due to aesthetics (i.e. how the names mesh with the character's personality type). With all of them living in America, however, the last names will be changed up for most of them.  
**

**I don't own any of the characters presented in this work of fanfiction and make no profit by publishing this work of fanfiction to the internet. **

**The Senshi Fairy Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: Angel Undercover; Mina's Tale**

Setsuna was prepared for young Princess Roxana to find her wings before any of the Senshi awakened. The time stream references to how this generation would gain access to their powers was unusually vague, leaving the Plutonian fairy to guestimate just when they would begin to show signs of active magic. Not wanting to miss any potential clue, Setsuna spent most of her time and energy studying the woven mass of threads at the gate's entrance.

A single orange thread suddenly took on a life of its own in the time stream, glowing like a star against the muted, dark backdrop. The Time Senshi frowned. Roxana's pink thread was running nearby, but wasn't yet glowing to give any indication that the girl had found her fairy wings yet. Who could the orange thread belong to? She closed her eyes, sifting through memories of a long bygone generation for information that her mind had clearly forgotten after so many centuries guarding the Time Gate against unwanted intruders. All at once, the name of one woman flashed across her mind.

Minako.

The green-haired woman scolded herself for not thinking of it sooner. The Senshi of Venus led the Inner Senshi and had close ties to the moon. A Venusian Senshi was expected to pose as a body-double for the Moon Princess she would later serve as queen, so the princesses and queens of the two realms usually bore a strong resemblance to each other in civilian form. Whenever both a Lunarian and Venusian Senshi existed (which had only happened three times in the annals of the Silver Millennium), the disguise field around Venus would cause her to resemble her Moon counterpart until the Lunar Senshi could transform, whether they _actually_ looked alike or not.

True to tradition, Minako's reincarnate had activated before her princess. That brought a smile to Setsuna's lips. The smile turned into a frown once Setsuna noticed a dark wisp moving to overtake the brilliant orange thread. She hoped that the Wizards of the Black Circle would be long dead by now, but apparently they had clung to life and wanted to give the new Venusian Senshi trouble.

Crimson eyes hardened as Setsuna transformed and raised her Garnet Staff into the air. Trouble was about to find the Wizards rather than the fairy.

* * *

Mina Allen never stopped believing in magic. While the other kids in her grade scoffed at things like fortune tellers and cleansing of negative energy with certain herbs, the seventeen-year-old held tight to the notion that, while fakes did exist in today's society, so did the real practitioners. When an online article from Gardenia, California posted a picture of girls with wings, other teens and adults wrote it off as a hoax.

But not Mina. She'd studied the photographs in the article hundreds of times and couldn't come up with a good explanation for why some of those wings stayed in place. She'd dressed up as a fairy for many a costume party and no matter how good your wings were, they always started to creep up or down as the night went on, and elastic or rope harnesses were needed to keep them from falling off completely. There were no such harnesses on these girls, ergo they must be fairies.

Better yet, Mina now knew that she was a fairy as well: the fairy of Love and Beauty. It made sense, given that she'd been dreaming of a life in which she had honest-to-God fairy wings since she was about twelve. And the whole 'projecting your emotions on those around you' thing she'd been doing ever since the dreams began. And, last month, she actually sprouted wings. She was a damn fine looking fairy too, even if what was reflected in mirrors and windows wasn't what she saw when she looked down at herself. When she transformed, she wore a sparkly Greek-inspired mini-dress with gladiator sandals, armbands, a chain belt, a hair bow, and wings. However, while she saw shades of orange, navy and gold and her own blonde hair, the rest of the world saw a pink-haired girl in a green-and-pink ensemble.

It seemed odd to her, but she didn't think about it too much. She'd found out about her powers only a few weeks ago, and she was already making a name for herself as a Santa Monica heroine. So what if she hadn't convinced them to believe in magic? So what if some tabloids thought it was a cry for attention? She helped people (usually in the getting-a-kitty-out-of-a-tree kind of way) and that was all that mattered to her.

She felt the surge of magic before the screams reached her ears. Someone with a lot of power was trying to hurt someone else in the park near her house, judging by the direction of the screams. Thankful that her parents were both at work this afternoon, Mina ran into her backyard, transformed, and flew over the heads of everyone in her neighborhood in an attempt to find the source of the screams.

Her ears led her to the playground area of her subdivision's kiddie park, where four grown men in god-awful black outfits were shooting beams of magic at people. Seriously, they looked like they'd just come off the stage at some Death Metal concert and while the look might have worked on younger men, these guys were easily in their thirties. Can you say fashion disaster?

"How much longer before the stupid fairy shows up here?" One of them, a pasty blond man with an ugly wide-brim hat, asked the others. None of the four had noticed her yet, their focus solely on causing destruction. Good, it gave her a chance to get into a more ideal position. She hovered behind a large tree, waiting for the most opportune time to strike. She got her chance when hat-man turned his back on her.

"Crescent Beam!" She whispered, allowing a crescent-shaped beam of golden energy to erupt from her right index finger and strike the creepy blond man's foot. She had enough sense not to go shouting attack names at people who were obviously trying to bait her out. Surprise was the only advantage she had and she was not about to waste it.

"What?!" Blondie growled, looking up at her as she floated out from behind the tree.

"You boys have some nerve, terrorizing all of these innocent people!" She glared down at them in the manner that a queen would look down upon a leper. It came naturally to her; she was convinced, after evaluating her oddly consistent dreams, that she had been a fairy queen in a previous life. "In the name of all that is pure and beautiful, you will be punished!"

"There she is! The last Earth fairy!" A black-robed man with a fuchsia Mohawk shouted.

"So I see, Duman." A pale man with vibrant red hair remarked, an arrogant smirk on his face. "I must say, I hadn't expected her to be so strong and cunning so shortly after gaining her wings."

"Hers will give us greater power than we already have." A dreadlocked man of African ancestry gave her a predatory smile.

"And what makes you think I'll just give them to you losers?" Mina narrowed her eyes, her body instinctively shifting into a fighting stance she didn't even know she knew.

"You won't be given a choice!" the redhead cackled, raising his hands to the sky and summoning a swirling vortex of ugly, hateful energy. The other wizards copied his actions, pouring their strength into the new vortex as it began pull on her body. She fought it with all her might, but it was taking her closer and closer to the nasty portal of nothingness.

"And you will not be given a chance." A new voice, this one female, rang through the air as a blast of deep red energy hit the ring leader, taking him by surprise and forcing him to drop his concentration. The pull weakened enough for Mina to put vertical and horizontal distance between herself and the portal. The redheaded wizard turned to glare at the newcomer, but his eyes widened with shock instead.

"You!" He sputtered as the other wizards dropped their focus in favor of gaping at the dark fairy that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Their expressions mirrored that of their leader. "You stood by Queen Morgana in the last days of Tir Na nÓg's splendor…and you still _live_?"

"Ogron, you always _were_ a fool." Power pulsed from the newcomer as she advanced the shell-shocked men, her focus centered on the redhead. Mina couldn't take her eyes off the unusual stranger. She had long dark green hair—part of which was secured in a small bun with glistening hair pins, warm red eyes, and deeply tanned skin. Her black outfit was much more sophisticated and regal than Mina's and her dark wings were larger and more imposing. Despite having never seen this woman before, the blonde fairy couldn't help but feel that the older female was deeply familiar to her. "I am the Guardian of the Time Gate; the Dark Senshi from the lonely, cold planet at the edge of our Solar System. I have survived greater threats than you four imbeciles and will ensure that she survives as well!" She held her peculiar key-shaped silver staff out to the side, collecting a mass of garnet-tinted energy. "Dead Scream!"

Ogron put up some kind of distortion shield around himself, only to realize that the dark fairy wasn't aiming at him. Mohawk man tried to change into a smaller animal in vain; the large energy orb connected and sent him flying into the metal posts of the jungle gym nearby. His head hit first with a mighty clang, knocking him unconscious. The vortex created by the men dissipated at approximately the same time.

For his part, Ogron looked equal parts pissed off and scared to the point of peeing himself. He wanted to attack, but knew he was out-matched. And while he and the other three weren't paying attention, Mina landed safely on the ground near a group of scared children. They had taken refuge under the climbing dome when the bad men had shown up. Four sets of terrified eyes looked up at her.

"Shh. It's okay." She smiled brightly at them. "My friend is going to take care of the bad men. Let's get you kids back to your parents." She could see the concerned parents standing not too far away. "Crawl out of there and stick together while we make a run for it; I'll protect you." A quick glance over her shoulder revealed that dread-dude and hat-man were focused on the dark…what had she called herself? A Senshi? A Senshi who was handily fending them all off. Mina shook her head, turning her focus back to the children now clinging to her hands. "Let's run together, okay?" The kids nodded stiffly before they started moving.

They were almost to the children's parents when a flicker of movement caught Mina's attention. "Keep running! Go!" She shooed the children on, turning around to face hat-man.

"Fry, little fairy!" He growled, electricity arcing out from his fingertips toward her. She threw her hands in front of her and focused, summoning an orange-tinted circular shield that blocked the attack.

Instinct took over again, calling her to hold the shield up with one hand and call down an attack with the other. She didn't protest; how could she, with so many children and families around? There were too many people counting on her for her to doubt her actions. Her movements were a bit on the awkward side, but she managed to get her left hand into the air. "Love and Beauty Shower!" A spray of golden-orange sparkles erupted from her fingertips, shooting high into the air and falling down on top of the wizards. The positive energy seemed to be having a negative effect on them. They were beginning to project the emotion of fear far more than lust or anger. Blondie's attack lost a chunk of its effective force, for sure. She could also sense the people behind her gathering their own confidence. They were still scared and confused, but they weren't paralyzed by those feelings anymore. Hope was surging within them, giving her strength and diminishing the wizards' power.

Ogron seemed to have finally realized that they were losing. "Anagan! Grab Duman and let us make a tactical withdrawal!" He called out. In a pop of displaced air, the four men vanished from sight.

With a sigh of relief, Mina let her shield drop. The adrenaline buzz ebbed away, exhaustion taking its place. She'd used more magic today than she had every other day of the last month put together but refused to drop her transformation just yet. She wanted to speak to the other, older fairy first. Sky blue eyes met the dark fairy's red ones. "Thank for the help back there." She offered the woman a tired but genuine smile.

"You are very welcome, young Senshi." The woman responded kindly. "I believe we have much to discuss."

"That we do." Mina's mind raced to identify the woman. She knew that somewhere, in some flash of her imaginations or memories, she had seen the dark fairy before. Had known her name and worked closely with her.

"Miss fairy?"

"Oh?" Mina blinked, looking down at one of the children she'd helped rescue. He was about five years old with green eyes and brown hair.

"Thank you for saving me." He gave her a shy smile. "My big brother says that fairies are all make believe. But you're not! You're a _real_ fairy! With wings and everything!"

"Aw, thank you." Mina smiled as a warm tingling sensation washed over her. She instantly felt rejuvenated. "Now you be a good boy and be nice to your mom and brother, okay?" He nodded vigorously. "Good. I've gotta go back to my family now." She shot a glance at the dark-haired fairy. "Are you coming, Set?" Wait, how did she know that? How did she know that the woman had once answered to that nickname? Come to think of it, how the hell did she know that the woman's name was actually Setsuna? She certainly hadn't known that a few minutes ago!

"Of course." Setsuna's smile broadened. "Lead the way."

* * *

"What's going on?" Mina demanded once the two fairies landed safely in her back yard. She let her transformation fade away, not having the energy to maintain it any longer. "How did I know your name when we've never met? Where did you come from anyway? And who were those creeps?"

"Slow down, child. We haven't even been formally introduced yet." Setsuna remained completely cool and collected despite Mina's outburst. "I am Setsuna Meioh, fairy of Time and guardian of the Time Gate."

"Mina Allen, fairy of Love and Beauty." Mina frowned. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"As I said before, I am the guardian of the Time Gate; think of it as a pocked dimension in which time passes around it but not through it. This staff is the key to the gate, allowing me to travel through it to anywhere I choose." Setsuna held up the silver staff she had used against the wizards earlier. "I have been guarding the gate for the last seven hundred years, since the day that the greatest empire to span our solar system fell to a great and terrible darkness."

The story seemed far-fetched to Mina, but that pained look in Setsuna's eyes kept her from making any snide comments. "That's a long time to be by yourself." She murmured.

"It was worth it to see you again, Mina." The red-eyed woman stated, her gaze softening significantly. "When the Silver Millennium fell seven centuries ago, you and I and seven other women made a last-ditch play to save the royal bloodlines, even to the point of destroying the magical machinery keeping the life support systems on the other planets operational. Queen Serenity used every last ounce of her power, combined with all that we as Senshi could give her, to transport the souls of the seven other queens into the future to be reborn. I would have given my life as well, had she and your ancestor not ordered me to guard the Time Gate."

"So my soul recognized you even though I hadn't met you this time around?" The younger fairy asked. She'd started looking into old souls and past lives once the dreams started four years ago. Setsuna nodded an affirmative. "What's a Senshi? You used that term earlier also. Is that a special kind of fairy?"

"Very special." A small yet brilliant smile lit up the dark fairy's face. "A Senshi is a warrior-queen responsible for managing her planet and its surrounding moons. She possesses a very specific power type native to her world, and the title of Senshi can only be passed to a close female relative, usually from a mother to a daughter." She paused a moment, collecting her thoughts once more. "It does not work that way on other planets in other realms. The guardian always has a specific power type, but she is not always a member of the royal family. Some planets don't even have reigning families, due to their small size."

"There are other worlds out there?" the blonde's blue eyes widened. "Other planets with other people?"

"Yes. Earth once had a thriving trade relationship with several other planetary systems. However, after the Silver Millennium fell and a few generations passed, the people of Earth forgot that fact. It is why those men who attacked you earlier, the Wizards of the Black Circle, haven't moved on to another planet."

"They called me the last Earth fairy." Mina scrunched up her nose. "But I'm not the last Earth fairy, am I? I'm from another planet."

"Venus, to be precise." The queen stated. "It is your connection to your home planet and to the princess you will one day fight alongside that causes your disguise field to alter your appearance so dramatically. One of the core duties of a Venusian princess destined to be a Senshi is for her to act as a body-double to the High Moon Princess, as your predecessor Minako did for High Princess Serenity. The princess you will guard has yet to awaken to her powers, but she has pink hair and will one day have a green fairy form."

"And while everyone else sees the disguise field, I can see what I really look like." That made sense, in a weird sci-fi sort of way. "Will the disguise field stay in place once this princess transforms?"

"Not likely; once the princess awakens, the enhanced disguise field will fade and the only fairy form people will see is your true form." And speaking of fairy forms… "Summer break starts soon, does it not?" The blonde nodded. "Over your break from school, I will begin training you in how to better use your powers. The princess will join you once her task is completed."

"I understand." She would be pretending to be another girl for the next few months, and oddly enough she didn't mind. Setsuna was right; her ties to both her planet and her princess ran stronger than she ever suspected they could. She felt strangely honored to be asked to be a pretend fairy princess. Whatever this princess was destined to do, Mina needed to stick around long enough to get the Black Circle to leave her alone so she could actually do it.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Wizards of the Black Circle were planning their next move.

"I can't believe that old bat is still alive." Duman whimpered, holding an ice pack to his head.

"I don't recall her ever being that strong." Anagan winced as he moved his shoulder at a slightly wrong angle. One of the spells deflected by Ogron had hit him hard.

"That's because we never had to fight her directly." Ogron reminded his group. "Although her presence in the fight today troubles me. Why would the last Earth fairy matter so much to her? From what little I could gather about her during our rise to near-immortality, she is not even from Earth, originally."

"What kind of attack was the little fairy brat using on us, anyway?" Gantlos grumbled. He and the others were still feeling rather drained from the younger fairy's sparkle shower.

"Love and Beauty, hmm?" Ogron frowned. "That power source sounds familiar. Duman, do we still have those historical annals we took from the castle at Tir Na nOg?"

"Yes, although I am not sure where exactly they are at the moment." The magical shape-changer admitted. "You think the clue might be in there?"

"It's a long shot, Ogron, and you know it." Gantlos chided. "Those tomes contain nothing but old folk tales and legends!"

"Every legend has a basis in fact somewhere, Gantlos. Doubly so the annals of the Earth Fairies." The redheaded man admonished his blond partner. . "If the answer is anywhere in our library, it will be there. We will begin researching past fairies with that particular source in the morning."

* * *

"I've got it!" Duman's excited shout rang through the Wizard's lair the following afternoon. "I found who we're looking for!"

"About time." Gantlos grumbled, not enjoying the emergency research session. It didn't help that the tomes and scrolls they were combing through were the oldest in the archives of the Earth Fairies and had been collecting dust for several hundred years.

"What have you found, exactly?" Ogron asked, walking over to where the shape-shifter was seated on one of the couches.

"One of the old books made references to other planets Earth once traded with, namely the ones in this sun system. They call it the Sol planetary system in the annals." The magenta-haired wizard explained. "On the other planets in this system, there once existed a special type of fairy called a Senshi. She was the queen of her realm and held a very specific power type. The old realms fell to an unspecified enemy about 700 years ago after evacuating everyone they could to Earth."

"Senshi. Isn't that the word Setsuna always used to describe herself?" Anagan frowned, stroking his beard.

"It is." Ogron answered. "I suspect that the Senshi was likely the most powerful fairy of her planet. You said something about power types, Duman. Were any of them a match to the fairy we fought yesterday?"

A broad smirk lighted on Duman's face. "Indeed one does: Venus, Senshi of Love and Beauty, leader of the Inner or Guardian Senshi and protector of the High Princess of the Moon."

"The moon?" Gantlos scoffed. "I think we'd know if there were any moon fairies back in the day."

"No, we wouldn't." Duman shook his head. "Immediately before the destruction of the Silver Millennium Empire, the High Princess of the Moon married the newly-crowned King of the Earth Fairies. All children of the royal lines since then have had mixed blood, with most favoring the Terran side of their lineage."

"So the last Earth Fairy is the princess as well." Anagan mused. "I bet the Venus fairy we went after was a body-double, there to distract us and keep us from the real princess until she discovers her powers."

That alone was troubling, Ogron thought to himself. "So, there are two Senshi now in play. How many more are there?"

"Known? Eight, sometimes nine." Duman stuck his nose back into the book he'd been studying. "There was one for each planet in the solar system and sometimes one for the Moon Kingdom. Earth never produced a Senshi."

"So there are six, possibly seven more out there somewhere?" Gantlos frowned. Setsuna and the annoying pink-haired Venusian had soundly beaten them; against a full team of Senshi they were sure to lose. "I don't like those odds."

"But if Venus is the double for the High Princess, and the Princess is also the last Earth fairy, all we need to do is capture the princess before she can awaken her magic enough to call for her warriors." Ogron thought out loud.

"We'll have to act quickly." Anagan pointed out. "If Venus is awake, then the Princess will soon be as well."


	3. Bound for More: Roxy's Tale

**Author's note: I'm messing with the re-awakening order just a bit in this chapter and the next, mostly to keep things closer to the average Winx canon age when a fairy gets her powers. After this, though, it will follow the usual Sailor Moon canon for Senshi re-awakening.**

**Again, I don't own any characters mentioned in this chapter. **

**The Senshi Fairy Chronicles **

**Chapter 3: Bound for More; Roxy's Tale**

Over that summer, Princess Roxana—aided by six fairies from other realms—managed to free the fairies of Tir Na nOg from their imprisonment and save the planet from her mother's wrath. Now, with Morgana stepping down to reconnect with her husband, Nebula became the queen and shared with Morgana the responsibility of molding Roxana into a proper royal.

Things weren't going at all as planned on that front, forcing Setsuna to take valuable time away from guarding the Time Gate and training Mina to intervene. Mina could be a bit flighty and seemingly unintelligent at times, but the young blonde Senshi made great strides forward in her training. Even at the most basic fairy form her attacks were stronger than those of some fully-trained fairies—a definitive identifier of a Senshi. Still, she needed a lot of work to get to where she should be, and Setsuna would much rather spend her precious time dealing with a ditzy Mina than a stubborn Nebula.

Nebula's dark eyes widened with shock when the green-haired Senshi of Time teleported smack-dab in the middle of the throne room. Obviously the anti-teleportation wards hadn't been re-activated yet, something she would need to rectify swiftly. Morgana, now acting in the capacity of an advisor rather than a monarch, stood close to the throne. The two sisters had been in a private meeting, as Setsuna knew they would be "Who are you?!" Nebula demanded, not bothering to hide her outrage.

"You know very well who I am, Nebula." Setsuna responded calmly as Morgana's eyes widened. Clearly the former queen remembered her. "I am she who saved the life of your niece. A life you almost ended with your lust for vengeance." Garnet eyes narrowed at the Fairy of War and Peace. "Roxana needs to be trained."

"Roxy is going to boarding school in another realm. She will receive her training there." Morgana answered calmly, noting that the fully-transformed Time Guardian looked as regal and imposing as ever. A floor-length black sari with silver trim and shimmering garnet embroidery wrapped around the dark fairy's lithe frame, contrasting nicely with the silver sandals—adorned with tiny garnet and black opal stones—that wrapped around her feet. Half of her long hair had been pulled into a knotted bun with tiny garnet and silver clips holding it in place, allowing the rest of it to fall freely down her back. Her large black-trimmed wings had veins of garnet and silver running through them, accenting the key-shaped Garnet Staff in her hands nicely.

"To be a proper fairy, perhaps, but not to rule her people and restore her ancestral home." Setsuna remarked. "She is destined to revive the Moon Kingdom and return it to its former glory. The Princess **must** be taught how to be a leader and that won't happen at Alfea." Roxy was a Lunarian by blood and despite the unusual power source would be the Senshi able to wield the _Ginzhuishou_—the legendary Silver Crystal—if anyone knew where to find it. It was lost in the final battle centuries prior and no one had seen it since.

"Roxy's education is Morgana's department. If you feel so strongly about this, perhaps _you_ should train the young princess, Time Guardian?" Nebula taunted, treating the taller fairy like one of her subjects.

Dark energy crackled around Setsuna. "You DARE address a fellow royal in such a contemptuous manner?" She hissed, a magical shockwave knocking Nebula off her feet and onto her throne. "**I** am Queen Setsuna of Pluto, Senshi of Time and the Underworld, and you **will** treat me with the proper respect!" That was the difference between Nebula and herself. Nebula never bothered to learn proper decorum, while Setsuna studied it from an early age. Queen Igraine—Nebula and Morgana's mother—was likely the one to blame for that shortcoming.

"I have taught her what I could, Queen Setsuna." Morgana spoke calmly as her brash younger sibling collected herself. "The final weeks of summer vacation are a rather short time to teach her everything she needs to know about ruling a kingdom. She begins her formal education in two weeks."

"Perhaps, but it will not be dependent on Alfea's schedule." The last Plutonian Senshi spoke. "Venus came into her powers a month before Roxana in order to protect her. Two of the other Senshi, Outer Senshi, have begun to show signs of magic over the last few weeks." Leave it to those two love-birds to find their powers before the rest of the Inner Senshi… "They all need training to be proper **warriors**, Morgana, not simply guardians."

"Perhaps we can reach a compromise?" The former ruler of Tir Na nOg offered. "Earth has been excluded from the magical dimension for five hundred years. Our young Senshi will need to interact with nobles of other planets for this restoration plan to work, unless I am very much mistaken. Enroll them at Alfea and work there as a teacher. The headmistress—Glinda Faragonda—seems like the kind of woman who would allow you to do with the Senshi as you see fit after hours, and I doubt she would keep you from seeking out new ones as they awaken."

It was logical reasoning like this that made Morgana such a good ruler. The Senshi felt more than a little envious; she should have thought of that on her own. "Very well, but I would like a word with the young princess before we leave for Alfea; I may need her help convincing our two new Senshi to come with us."

"It will be arranged, Setsuna." Morgana bowed.

* * *

Roxy's life took an abrupt turn toward the surreal at precisely 1 PM. It was at that moment her mother introduced her to Setsuna, a powerful fairy supposedly from Pluto. The dark fairy boasted more raw power than Bloom, however, so the claim that the woman was a Warrior-Queen on her home world and guardian of the Time Gate seemed highly plausible. Both Setsuna and Morgana insisted that Roxy needed additional training that only the green-haired woman could provide and it was high time for her to meet the brave fairy who'd been pretending to be her for the last several months.

That had been a very interesting conversation. Though still unconvinced that the other fairy was really older than seven-hundred or that her body-double was the reborn form of a past fairy, Roxy did concede that as the heir apparent to Tir Na nOg, it was her duty to see that the newly-awakening fairies of Earth were transitioning smoothly into their new lives. Setsuna knew of one confirmed fairy and two potentials who were a few years older than Roxy, something it could have taken months or years for her to discover on her own. If working with the ever-cryptic 'Senshi' helped her help new fairies, Roxy would go along with it.

Being dragged through the fabric of time itself, however, was not an activity Roxy wanted to repeat. Everything here appeared distorted and sluggish, as if viewed through fogged-up glass. And it was dark, darker than she felt comfortable with. It was hard to pick Setsuna out from the scenery in this place, which made a lot of sense if the older woman protected the area from invaders. It would be hard for intruders to attack what they could not see.

Up ahead was an orange-tinted light. Though faint, it stood out against the harsh muted landscape and beckoned her forward. She walked toward it, dimly aware that Setsuna kept pace somewhere beside her. All that mattered right now was finding the source of the glow, whoever and whatever it might be.

"I see she's practicing." Setsuna murmured in a voice so soft Roxy almost didn't hear it. One of the advantages of being the Fairy of Animals was the heightened sense that came with her transformation. She could hear, see, and smell much better than the average person, even the average fairy, while in this form of incomplete Believix.

"She?" Roxy asked, continuing her forward motion. "That light is the other Senshi?" Setsuna nodded. "Is she a Believix fairy too?"

"No, Roxana, she is not. She has only unlocked her basic fairy form, something we will force you to do, in the coming days." The older fairy remarked, gaze locked onto her travelling companion. "You cannot achieve a full Believix form until you gain the third basic form, which I believe is called Enchantix these days. You cannot gain that without unlocking your basic fairy form, which you won't be able to do unless your ability to access Believix is bound. Do you understand?"

"I do." Faragonda had told her the same thing when she went in for her pre-enrollment evaluation. It sucked, but she would deal with it as there was no other way for her to earn a full-fledged Believix form. "But if she's not at my level, how is she putting off that much light?"

"Her aura is stronger than yours, princess, but with training and meditation you should reach that output level quickly. Lunarian Senshi, though rare, always display strong auras." Setsuna looked at the younger fairy. "I suspect that so many years of interbreeding with the warriors of Earth produced your unusual power source."

Sighing, Roxy focused her attention on the ever-nearing light. She could now make out the form of a young blonde woman in an orange outfit. The strange girl was sitting cross-legged in front of a large gate, seemingly oblivious to everything around her. As they drew closer, Roxy could make out the navy blue and gold accents on her base form and her heart-shaped wings. Her gold-silk colored hair fell to the middle of her back, just like Roxy's hair, only she had bangs in the front like Stella. A navy blue bow kept some of her hair pinned away from her face. Without warning, the stranger's eyes snapped open, sky blue orbs regarding the pair carefully.

"Is she the girl you were telling me about, Pluto?" The teenager inquired, gracefully rising to her feet. Roxy felt a wave of shame and jealousy wash over her. She might have been born a princess, but she was far from graceful.

Setsuna nodded. "Mina, this is Roxana Klaus, Princess of the Earth Fairies. Roxy, meet Mina Allen, Senshi of Venus."

"Charmed." Mina nodded, studying the Roxy carefully. "You know, I thought that since I was your designated body-double that we'd look a little more alike…"

This was true. Mina's eyes were round and expressive, lips perfectly shaped, and nose perky and cute. Roxy had narrower almond-shaped eyes, a plain nose, and pouty lips that looked big on her heart-shaped face. The other Senshi also had a substantial advantage in the boob department. Mina looked more like a storybook fairy princess than she did! "I didn't even realize I had a body double until about an hour ago, but you have a valid point. We don't even have similar fairy forms."

"Or faces for that matter, but such is life." Mina shrugged, supremely unconcerned about the body-double thing. It was over and done with now. "I'm kinda happy I can run around in my fairy form and not be mistaken for anyone else now." She paused, tilting her head slightly to the left. "What does your fairy form look like, anyway?"

"Well, my Believix—which is incomplete, according to Setsuna—is a green top and short set, but I don't know about my base form." She felt distinctly curious about it, but also apprehensive about being stuck in a glittery miniskirt. Flashing people down below wasn't considered appropriate behavior for a princess.

"We will find out, once your Believix form is blocked." Setsuna remarked. "In fact, I feel that should be done before we go to retrieve the next two Senshi."

"Are you sure?" Mina frowned. "What if they get attacked like I was?" Setsuna smirked.

"Those two are perfectly capable of handling themselves in a fight. They were two of the best warriors in the entire Sol System." A longing for something faraway appeared in the woman's eyes, but disappeared as quickly as it emerged. She stopped staring into space and focused her crimson gaze on Roxy. "Hold still, Princess. It might feel a bit…unpleasant, but it shouldn't be painful."

Setsuna chanted in a language Roxy didn't understand or recognize as power swirled around them. The sensation of scratchy yarn against her skin made it hard not to squirm. It was unpleasant, certainly, but definitely not painful. It subsided once the chanting stopped, leaving her with an empty feeling. Like something was now missing. She brushed the feeling off, knowing that she'd be able to access her full powers at a later time. "And you're sure you want to take me along?" She asked timidly. "They don't know me, and I can't transform."

"But you need to be there to prove to these two that you are worth their trust and respect." Setsuna replied calmly. "I trust you two own appropriate beachwear?" They nodded. "Good. I will take you back to your homes so you can change before we leave. We will be more likely to find them at the beach than anywhere else. Come closer now, girls. I can only take you with me if you are in direct contact." The two teens inched closer to Setsuna and joined hands with her. The older Senshi focused her energy and Roxy soon found herself vanishing in a flash of light.


End file.
